The Suicidal Picture
by YamiBaki
Summary: for Wisely-san! there's a scary rumour going around about a deadly picture that kills anyone who sees it. What happens when it all starts with the suicide of Eirikur? that soon leads to some mysterious murders. "Life... Is meaningless..."


**The Suicidal Picture**

There once was an Icelandic boy named Eirikur. He was a quiet boy, he barely spoke to anyone, and much like his brother, when he DID speak, and he would only speak a few words and short sentences. He was a lonely boy, and would often be seen with either his brother or alone in his room with his pet Puffin bird. One day, while his older Norwegian brother, Lukas, was out on his date with his Danish boyfriend, Eirikur was in his room. He was drawing a picture, very detailed and he added colour, all the while he was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

When Lukas and his boyfriend came back from their date, Lukas found Eirikur's bird, Mr. Puffin, Laying dead on the foot of the stair case, with a fork in his chest. Frightened by this, Lukas quickly dropped everything and ran upstairs, hoping that his little brother was ok. Once at the door, he shoved it open; only to gasp at the sight of what was inside.

There, hanging from the ceiling, was Eirikur. He had hung himself from the ceiling fan.

A few years after his death, Lukas had moved out of the house, keeping all of Eirikur's belongs and making sure nothing was thrown out. He seemed fine. Until one day, when Lukas's Danish boyfriend, Matthias, and their friends went over to his house to hang out, they saw that the door was opened slightly. Freaking out and worrying about his boyfriend's safety, Matthias kicked down the door and dashed inside, only to fin that Lukas had committed suicide.

He had split his wrists and bleed to death.

The news of their death spread all throughout the world.

"I swear it's true!" an albino boy, by the name of Gilbert, told his large group of friends. He hugged his Canadian boyfriend close, fearing for his life since he knew his boyfriend used to be suicidal. "And you actually expect us to believe this?" A Hungarian girl said, crossing her arms. Gilbert had told them what he knew so far about the death of Eirikur. Apparently, when Eirikur was in his room drawing, he had also planned to kill himself. His bird, Mr. Puffin, had sensed what his master was about to do and tried to stop him by squawking loudly, eventually heading down stairs to head through a window and find his master's older brother Lukas. Eirikur didn't like that thought, so he followed the bird down stairs and grabbed the nearest weapon, a fork. He then caught his bird and stabbed him multiple times in the chest.

When Mr. Puffin was dead, Eirikur went to the kitchen to wash his hands and dry them, before heading back upstairs. Once in his room, Eirikur grabbed his finished drawing and scanned it, posting it online everywhere, before grabbing a rope he kept hidden underneath his bed and tying a noose. He had hung himself as soon as he could.

"Apparently, Lukas had seen the picture, and rumour has it that anyone who stares at it for about longer then 5 minutes suddenly go into a deep depression, then they commit suicide" Gilbert explained. Everyone around the table looked worried, unsure of what to make with the new information they had just received. It was true that Matthias had also committed suicide when he had seen that picture of Eirikur, or at least that's what the rumours had said. No one was willing to try it, until one day the picture was suddenly posted up around the whole school.

Every student their averted their eyes, and no one stared at the pictures, the teachers and principal had tried to tare down the picture, but they always seemed to be posted back up. So instead they left them up, and told every student to avoid staring at it. Gladly, each and every student in the school obeyed everyone except one. An Asian boy from Hong Kong named Kaoru, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had thick eye brows and always kept to himself. One day, he got curious and stared at the picture.

It was a picture of Eirikur himself.

He looked sad, and his eyes were clouded with a deep depression that it seemed to circle around him. The picture gave out an omen like aura, as if he were coxing anyone who looked his way into taking their own life. As Kaoru stared, he began to notice that the picture smiled up at him, suddenly, dark red rims circled his eyes. It looked as if Eirikur's sadness had gotten on paper, placing a curse on it.

The more Kaoru stared, the more the picture seemed to have pulled him in. he reached out a hand to touch it, and the smile on the picture seemed to have grown even more. What was it that had drawn him towards this picture?

As he traced his fingers around it, he heard a voice whisper, 'Life… is meaningless…'

Kaoru looked at the picture's eyes and nodded, before he was suddenly pulled away by a tall Chinese teen, staring at him and inspecting him, making sure he was alright. Yao, Kaoru's older brother. When Kaoru nodded, Yao panicked and took him to the nurse's office. He had stayed there for a while, before being told to head to class. As Kaoru was left alone, he walked over to the nurse's desk and took out a small knife. Soon, as the last bell rang, indicating that it was after school, Kaoru walked up to the roof of the three story building and walked on the edge. He then looked down and ignored all the students who suddenly gasped and screamed. Looking up towards the sky, Kaoru grabbed the knife tightly in his hand and lifted it, placing it near his jugular. He sighed and smiled, whispering.

'Life… is meaningless…"

Before slicing his throat and soon, jumping off the building.

When Kaoru's body was taken to hospital, where he was later pronounced dead, and the paramedics had found a piece of paper folded nicely in Kaoru's hand. When had he ripped off the paper?

The paramedic had stared at the picture during the 10 minute ride to the hospital. Once they arrived, the driver had gotten out of the car, only to scream once he found the dead body of his partner on the ambulance floor. Written on the window in blood, were the words:

"Life… is meaningless…"

That picture of Eirikur was burned. But somehow, it always seemed to find its way back into people's hands.

**A/N: This was written for Wisely-san. The third person to request something :3 thank you! I hope you liked it~ **

**Btw this is true. Apparently there was this Asian girl who drew a picture of herself, she had scanned it and then committed suicide by, I think, jumping off a building? I'm not entirely sure since my internets being a total bitch right now. So I can't really look it up. Anyways the drawing is beautiful, but it's completely sad, so yesh. **

**All I know is that the picture was posted up online and somehow it traveled the world. It's said that if you stare at the picture for longer then 5 minutes, the girl in the picture will start to smile demonic like, then her eyes start to glow and you'll soon start feeling depressed and happy. The sadness starts to sink in and you'll feel suicidal, not wanting to feel as happy as before. **

**Whether you believe in this urban legend or not is up to all of you, but I, for one, believe that this is 99.5 % true. Why? Because there is this one guy named Joe {his name has been changed to protect his innocence… er… something} anyways, Joe was always bubbly and happy. Never sad, and when he was he would be all like, 'oh well~' about it. In all honesty he was just like Antonio, only not as sexy and Spanish with cute curly hair and bright green eyes. **

**One day Joe asked me why I loved urban legends so much, and I told him they were interesting and fun. He then asked me to show him the creepiest one I know, so I showed him the one about the picture. I timed him, and he stared at it for exactly 5 minutes and 3 seconds. When I asked him how it was, he didn't answer me. Ever since then he's been less bubbly and he smiles less then usual now. It's really depressing seeing HIM, of all people at school, depressed. And so, yes, I do believe this urban legend is true. Anyways try it at your own risk; I hope you liked this Wisely-san!**


End file.
